FOX Polska
thumb|260px|Logo FOX.Fox Polska – kanał telewizyjny, emitujący amerykańskie seriale produkowane przez wytwórnie z Hollywood m.in. przez 20th Century Fox Television. Historia Kanał wystartował 6 listopada 2010 roku o godzinie 20:00. Według zapowiedzi kanał pojawił się w dwóch wersjach SDTV i HDTV, jednak wersja SD pojawiła się dopiero 13 grudnia 2010 roku w lokalnej sieci kablowej z Grudziądza, TVSM. Pierwszymi operatorami oferującymi Fox HD są Cyfrowy Polsat oraz telewizja nowej generacji N. Sloganem stacji jest „Fox. Bo chcesz więcej”. Od 24 stycznia 2011 roku kanał w wersji SD dostępny jest na platformie Cyfrowy Polsat, na pozycji 47. Wersja SD z platform satelitarnych została usunięta 19 marca 2017 i nie jest już dostępny poprzez satelitę, bo wersję SD nadal oglądają użytkownicy sieci kablowych i IPTV. Wersję HD w przekazie satelitarnym nadal można odbierać z satelity Hot Bird i poprzez platformy satelitarne. Oglądalność W grudniu 2011 oglądalność kanału Fox mierzona wskaźnikiem SHR (procent widzów) wynosił 0,05 proc., zaś w grudniu 2012 - 0,08 proc. W styczniu 2016 roku, w trakcie premierowych pokazów sześcioodcinkowego miniserialu [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Z_archiwum_X_%28miniserial%29 Z archiwum X], stacja kilkukrotnie pobijała swoje rekordy oglądalności. Premierę pierwszego odcinka, dnia 25 stycznia 2016, obejrzało 74 tysiące widzów, ustanawiając dla stacji rekordowy udział w rynku i poprawiając jej dotychczasowy najlepszy wynik o 580%. Tym samym Fox Polska była tego dnia liderem wśród kanałów emitujących seriale zagraniczne. Premierę odcinka drugiego obejrzało 147 tysięcy osób, co stanowi 2,66% ogółu, pobijając kolejny rekord oglądalności i udział w rynku. Odcinek trzeci natomiast obejrzało ponad 174,5 tysięcy widzów. Kanały nadawane przez Fox International Channels Poland *Fox Polska / Fox HD *Fox Comedy / Fox Comedy HD *Fox Life / Fox Life HD *National Geographic Channel / National Geographic Channel HD *Nat Geo Wild / Nat Geo Wild HD *Baby TV Oferta programowa Seriale Aktualnie w emisji: *''American Horror Story: Kult'' *''CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku'' *''Dr House'' *''Grey's Anatomy: Chirurdzy'' *''Imperium'' *''Kości'' *''Orville'' *''Tacy jesteśmy'' *''The Gifted: Naznaczeni'' *''Wirus'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Zabójcze umysły'' Dawniej: *''22.11.63'' *''24: Jeszcze jeden dzień'' *''Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.'' *''Agentka Carter'' *''American Crime Story: Sprawa O.J. Simpsona'' *''American Horror Story: Asylum'' *''American Horror Story: Freak Show'' *''American Horror Story: Hotel'' *''American Horror Story: Murder House'' *''American Horror Story: Roanoke'' *''American Horror Story: Sabat'' *''Archer'' *''Atlanta'' *''Backstrom'' *''Bez nadzoru'' *''Bob’s Burgers'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''Breakout Kings'' *''Community'' *''Cumbia Ninja'' *''Czarownice z East Endu'' *''Damien'' *''Dawno, dawno temu'' *''Defying Gravity'' *''Demony Da Vinci'' *''Dochodzenie'' *''Dollhouse'' *''Do Not Disturb'' *''Dorastająca nadzieja'' *''Drugie życie'' *''Egzorcysta'' *''Family Guy: Głowa rodziny'' *''Glee'' *''Herosi'' *''Homeland'' *''Jednostka'' *''Jess i chłopaki'' *''Jeździec bez głowy'' *''Jo'' *''Kdabra'' *''Kochanki'' *''Konflikt: Bette i Jaan'' *''Legion'' *''Lights Out'' *''Living in Your Car'' *''Louie'' *''Mad Men'' *''Lie to Me'' *''Maski szpiega'' *''Mental: Zagadki umysłu'' *''Neighbors from Hell'' *''Miasteczko Wayward Pines'' *''No Ordinary Family'' *''Orły z Bostonu'' *''Ostatnia godzina'' *''Ostatni prawdziwy mężczyzna'' *''Outcast: Opętanie'' *''Persons Unknown'' *''Piętno gangu'' *''Podwójna gra'' *''Pokojówki z Beverly Hills'' *''Posłaniec gniewu'' *''Powrót do życia'' *''Przebudzenie'' *''Pułapki umysłu'' *''Punkt zapalny'' *''Raport mniejszości'' *''Rosewood'' *''Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic'' *''Salem'' *''Shark'' *''Simpsonowie'' *''Skandal'' *''Skazany na śmierć'' *''Sons of Tucson'' *''Stan kryzysowy'' *''Synowie Anarchii'' *''Szach-Mat'' *''Terra Nova'' *''Terriers'' *''The Booth at the End'' *''The Bridge: Na granicy'' *''The Cape'' *''The Chicago Code'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''The Finder'' *''The Good Guys'' *''The League'' *''The Life & Times of Tim'' *''The Listener: Słyszący myśli'' *''To nie jest moje życie'' *''To tylko seks'' *''Touch'' *''Traffic Light'' *''Trawka'' *''Tyran'' *''Uwikłany'' *''W garniturach'' *''White Collar: Biały kołnierzyk'' *''Wilfred'' *''Współczesna rodzina'' *''Z archiwum X'' / Z archiwum X (miniserial) *''Zabójczy instynkt'' *''Zagrywka'' *''Zawód: Amerykanin'' *''Zbrodnie Palm Glade'' *''Zemsta'' *''Życie na Marsie'' Kategoria:Inne